Fushigi Yuugi Z!
by Vanetia
Summary: PG for light cussing once or twice. What if the DBZ characters acted out the "Mysterious Play"? Read to find out! ^_^ please R/R
1. Priest..ess?

I was taking a shower this morning and got to thinking (a rare thing in itself really..the thinking part I mean o.0;;)..what if the DBZ characters took the place of the characters in Fushigi Yuugi? Okay..I'm weird..nevertheless I decided to run with the idea just for fun. Why not eh?  
  
Please Review this if you have time ^_^ It lets me know someone's actually reading my ramblings, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters..please don't due me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Z!  
cast:   
Suzaku:  
Miaka - Gokou  
Tamahome - Piccolo  
Hotohori - King Kai  
Nuriko - ChiChi  
Chiriko - Goten  
Mitsukake - Kami  
ChiChiri - Kuririn  
Tasuki - Gohan  
  
Seiryu:  
Yui - Vejita  
Nakago - Furieza  
Amiboshi - Trunks  
Suboshi - Bura  
Soi - Buruma  
Ashitare - Kitty (Dr. Brief's cat)  
Tomo - Cell  
Miboshi - Dende  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Director: Okay quiet on the set! Everyone take their places!  
Vejita: *mumbling as he flips through the script* This is ridiculous..the prince of all saiyajin reduced to playing for some no name anime.  
Bura: Daddy! Fushigi Yuugi is a great anime!  
Trunks: It's pretty well known, too, Dad.  
Vejita: hmph! Not as well known as Dragonball Z!  
Director: Allright enough chit chat. Places everyone! Places! Everyone get in place for the first scene.  
  
*everyone gets in place, most off stage as Vejita waits impatiently in his spot, grumbling as he reviews his lines.*  
  
Director: Allright where's Gokou?  
Vejita: *grumbles* Most likely sleeping in his infernal trailer.  
Director: Allright ChiChi get him out here we need to get going.  
  
*ChiChi runs off, coming back a few moments later with a sleepy eyed Gokou, the saiyajin rubbing his eye with one hand as he's dragged into position next to Vejita*  
  
Gokou: Whats going on?  
Vejita: Kakarot you idiot! We're shooting the first scene!  
Director: And..action!  
  
*Gokou and Vejita walk into the library. Vejita keeps his arms folded in a grumpy fashion while Gokou just looks around with this "what am I doing here?" look on his face. The two walk past the vending machines*  
  
Gokou: Oo! Candy! Hey Vejita can we stop and get some candy?  
Vejita: Call me Yui you fool.  
Gokou: *blank look* um..okay whatever floats your boat.  
  
*Gokou then skips over to the machine, pulling out some yen from his gi and going to plunk it into the machine. A light eminates from the stairs near the machines.*  
  
Gokou: Oooo...hey look Vejita! Pretty lights! *he runs up the stairs*  
Vejita: Kakarot! Where the hell do you think you're going?! *runs after him*  
  
*Vejita runs in to see Gokou..holding a book?! The prince of saiyajin walks over to Gokou*  
  
Vejita: Kakarot! What do you think you're doing? You can't read!  
Gokou: But look, Vejita! Pretty colors!  
  
*red light flashes from the book, blinding the two saiyajin. Suddenly they open their eyes and find themselves in the other world. They sit up and look around*  
  
Gokou: Woah hey neat! Let's do that again!  
Vejita: *sighs*   
  
*suddenly some saibamen appear, cackling and threatening the two saiyajin men. Gokou sorta just blinks at the green men while Vejita merely looks on with a bored expression. Suddenly the saibamen are destroyed from behind. Gokou and Vejita turn to see who "saved" them, a tall green man with a fluttering white cape standing there with his arms crossed*  
  
Gokou: Piccolo?  
Piccolo: *grumbles* Yeah yeah..  
Gokou: What are you doing here?  
Piccolo: I needed a job..  
Gokou: *blank stare*  
Piccolo: Look I saved you so now Im supposed to ask for money or something.  
Vejita: We don't have any money. Kakarot waisted it all on the vending machine!  
  
*Vejita and Piccolo both give Gokou dirty looks as he stuffs a pair of Snickers™ bars in his mouth*  
  
Gokou: *muffled* What?  
Piccolo: *sighs* Nevermind I'll be on my way  
Vejita: Not without getting me back home, Namek!  
  
*Vejita chases after Piccolo as Gokou is surrounded in a red light. He blinks stupidly as he's absorbed by it, loosing sight of everything around him.*  
  
Gokou: *munching on Snickers™* That was weird, huh Vejita? ..Vejita?  
  
*he looks around to see Vejita isn't there with him and he's alone. He stares at it a bit as he get's a dawning realization.*  
  
Gokou: Wuh-oh. I wonder if Piccolo kidnapped Vejita. *scratches his head* I'd better find him before they both cause some trouble.  
  
*Gokou jumps into the air as he flies off, wiping off the chocolate from his face on the way to the city. He searches out Piccolo's ki signature and finds the Namek easily.*  
  
Gokou: Hey Piccolo!  
Piccolo: *turns and spots Gokou* *mumbles* Oh great..  
Gokou: *catches up to him* Where's Vejita?  
Piccolo: *shrugs* I ditched him when he started chasing after me.  
Gokou: Oh man..well come on and help me find him  
Piccolo: You gonna pay me?  
Gokou: Uh...  
Piccolo: No zeni no deal  
Gokou: Deal?! Vejita's running around wild out here! He's gonna end up killing millions of innocent people!! It's VEJITA!!  
  
*at this point Goku's drawn quite a crowd with his yelling and frantic arm waving. Piccolo sweatdrops.*  
  
Piccolo: Allright! Just shut up allready!  
Gokou: Woo hoo! *punches the air*  
  
*just then the emporer and his little parade travel through the streets. Gokou looks over to see the procession*  
  
Gokou: Hey look, Piccolo! A parade!  
Piccolo: It's not a parade it's the emporer passing through.  
Gokou: I love parades.  
Piccolo: I just said it's not-  
  
*it's too late, Gokou is running over to get a good view of the "parade" cheering like a three year old and waving his arms like a lunatic. Piccolo sighs and follows reluctantly. Gokou decides to try and see what's inside the "float" as he calls it (the emporors holding thingy..I dunno the name of it, lol). He get's stopped by the guards and Piccolo jumps in to save Gokou from them. Suddenly Gokou is enveloped in the red light again and he see's Vejita in the library, laughing as he reads the book. Gokou ends up staying in the other world and he and Piccolo are taken to jail.   
The two barely stay in there for three seconds, Piccolo simply blowing the door away with a ki blast, the guards scattering for cover. He and Gokou walk out.*  
  
Gokou: *looks at the damage* Uh..couldn't you just have asked for them to let us out?  
Piccolo: It's a JAIL!  
Gokou: Well still you made a pretty big mess of the place.  
Piccolo: *growls* I just saved your ass!  
Gokou: ...Snickers™? *holds out a Snickers™ bar to Piccolo*  
Piccolo: *stares at the bar*  
Gokou: ..it satisfies!  
Piccolo: *grabs the Snickers™ and stuffs it in a fold of his gi* Let's get out of here.  
  
*Piccolo and Gokou wander around looking for a way out. They enter a room with a statue of Susaku and Gokou stops to stare at it, dumbfounded. Piccolo doesn't notice (or just doesn't care) and keeps walking. Gokou finally comes out of his stupor to notice he's alone again so he starts to search for Piccolo. He ends up running into a short blue catfish looking guy*  
  
Gokou: King Kai?  
King Kai: Heheh. Erm..yes. How's it going Gokou?  
Gokou: *rubs the back of his head* Fine..you seen Piccolo?  
  
*just then the guards (Gregory and Bubbles) drag in Piccolo, the Namek growling.*  
  
Gokou: Nevermind! Hey Piccolo! *waves like a dumbass*  
Piccolo: *growls more*  
King Kai: Let him go, boys.  
  
*the guards do so and go back to where they came from.*  
  
Gokou: Hey King Kai you're the emporor?  
King Kai: *nods* hehe.  
Piccolo: *mumbles* Pure luck..  
King Kai: Oh don't be such a sore loser. You're too green.  
Piccolo: You're BLUE!  
King Kai: You're just jealous.  
Piccolo: *growls more mumbling about how he shoulda taken the role offered to him for the Sailor Moon remake*  
Gokou: Hey King Kai if you're the emporor what do I get to be?  
King Kai: You get to be the Suzako no Miko, Gokou! You gather the seven warriors of suzaku and make three wishes.  
Gokou: Cool! Like the Namek dragonballs only with people!  
Piccolo: *whispers to King Kai* He obviously doesnt know what Miko means.  
King Kai: *whispers* Ohh..should we tell him?  
Piccolo: *evil grin* let him figure it out for himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And so ends the first part. I hope you like it so far. Please please PLEASE review and tell me if I should keep going with this! Arigatou! ^_^ 


	2. Oracle

Here it is, the second part of our little story. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to Review! I'm very big on that (it makes me feel special, lol).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dreamsequence~  
  
*Gokou sits up in bed to see Vejita standing next to it, smirking like always. He notices behind the saiyajin prince is the real world so he pleads*  
  
Gokou: Vejita! You gotta get me back home!  
Vejita: Oh? And why is that, Kakarot?  
Gokou: They don't have any Snickers™ bars here!  
Vejita: *stare*  
Gokou: Im running OUT!  
Vejita: *laughs evilly* Kakarot you fool! With you gone I'm the most powerful saiyajin in the universe once again! *more evil laughter*  
Gokou: But-!  
  
*Vejita simply turns and walks off back into the "real world." Gokou tries to follow but he ends up waking up instead, (end dream sequence) sitting up in bed and noticing Piccolo sitting in the room on a chair, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest.*  
  
Gokou: Piccolo! What are you doing in my room?  
Piccolo: ...  
Gokou: Were you WORRIED about me?  
Piccolo: ...  
Gokou: Come on Piccolo admit it! You were worried about your ol' pal, Gokou  
Piccolo: *under his breath* just be friends..and the snickers will be yours. *to Gokou* Yes. I was...*shudder* worried about you.  
  
*Gokou at this point jumps up from the bed and rushes to Piccolo, giving the Namek a big bear hug. Piccolo goes wide eyed and looks about to protest until he eye's Gokou's bag of Snickers™ so he just kinda takes the abuse.*  
  
Gokou: Gee Piccolo..you're pretty warm.  
Piccolo: HEY! Don't you start gettin any ideas!  
Gokou: I was just saying-  
Piccolo: PUT ME DOWN!  
  
*Gokou puts him down and rubs the back of his head as Piccolo straightens his clothing out. Just then, King Kai waddles in and the three begin to discuss how to find the other suzaku no seishi. They decide to gather all the men in Konan and find out that way.  
Cut to later that day, every man in the villiage is waiting outside. Piccolo, Gokou, and King Kai stand on a small stage. Piccolo shouts out a challenge to all the warriors and they attack him, only to be defeated within five minutes.*  
  
Gokou: *scratches his head* I don't think these people have much of a chance against either of us, Piccolo.  
Piccolo: hmph. I was hoping for a challenge.  
King Kai: When Piccolo get's angry, his sign appears...  
Piccolo: What sign?  
King Kai: The sign of the ogre. On your forehead.  
Piccolo: What the hell are you talking about?! *the sign flashes*  
King Kai: Ah! See?  
Gokou: *points* Hey cool Piccolo what's that move called?  
Piccolo: *growls*  
King Kai: All we need to do is get these men mad and their symbol will show.  
Gokou: Ohhh okay! Leave it to me, King Kai!  
  
*Gokou walks to the front-center of the stage and begins throwing out insults. Most are really just plain stupid and make no sense (this is Gokou we're talking about here). Gokou finally stumbles upon a good insult and the crowd rises up in arms, rushing after the saiyajin in the form of a mob. One hurls his axe as Gokou flees and it hits a pillar, collapsing a building atop the warrior.  
Cut to inside the rubble we see Gokou..with Piccolo above him blocking the debris*  
  
Gokou: *blinks* Piccolo! What are you doing in here?  
Piccolo: *grunts* What does it look like? I'm protecting those Snickers™ ..er..I mean..Im protecting you.  
Gokou: Wow Pic that's great but..well I'm gonna teleport out of here now. See ya!  
Piccolo: What?!  
  
*Gokou dissapears and reappears next to King Kai outside the rubble. Piccolo had obviously forgotten about that particular move and was now inside the rubble all alone spouting out random obscenities. A woman walks up and over to the wreckage.*  
  
Woman: Who left this mess here?!  
Gokou: *blinks* ChiChi?!  
ChiChi: Yes! Who ELSE would it be. I swear, Gokou, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without finding a mess to clean up.  
  
*Gokou rubs the back of his head as he tries to stutter out an explanation, ChiChi not listening to it as she tosses the rubble out of the way in a nice neat pile. She finds Piccolo inside, sitting cross-legged and still grumbling to himself.*  
  
ChiChi: Piccolo! My goodness are you okay?!  
Piccolo: *blinks in confusion* Huh?  
ChiChi: *wraps her arms around Piccolo* Oh you poor thing! My husband can be so stupid at times. Here let me clean you up.  
Piccolo: *bolts up* AAAHH!  
ChiChi: What's wrong, Piccolo? Don't like girls?  
Piccolo: NO!  
ChiChi: *blinks..then get's pissed* Why you ungrateful-!  
  
*there's a flash of light just at the collar of ChiChi's kimono and we see the light is from her sign appearing above her left breast. King Kai notices it and does a little dance, happy to have found the third Suzaku no seishi. Meanwhile Piccolo's running around trying to escape the wrath of ChiChi and Gokou plops down on the ground to eat another Snickers™ bar.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And there the end of the second chapter in our tale. ChiChi as Nuriko? Who'da thunk it? Well you would have if you read the cast on the first page. =þ  
Anyways, please Review if you have time. Even if it's just to say "Im reading this! Write more!" or something. Arigatou! ^_^ 


End file.
